Pool
Pool is a contestant on Object Invasion. He was dead during the first two episodes, hence why he was formerly known as Deadpool. In episode 3, the others noticed it was decaying and so they recovered him using the recovery center. Pool competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before moving to the Winning Whales. Appearance Pool is a blue inflatable pool with water filled to the top. Changes Episode 1 Pool is a rectangular Glass container filled with water. The water is shaped in a wave pattern. Episode 2 Pool is now a blue rubber tub and is more round with water filled in. He has shading at the side and a gradient shine on the other, even for the water, which has lost its waves. Episode 3 Pool now has different sized rings with colors of two colors of blue.There is an outline around the shape as a whole as opposed to each individual ring and there is shading along the side and and the top of each ring. He also has a shine for each ring and the water is no longer shaded or shined. Episode 4 The outline is darker, and the shines on each ring have been replaced with a gradient. The only exception is the top ring's shine, which is brighter. Episodes 5-7 Each ring has an outline around it, including the inside of the the top ring. The shine gradients have also been removed. Episode 8 His colors have been saturated, and his bottom ring is a darker color and no longer has any shading. Personality Prior to being revived, Pool did nothing. When he was revived, is rather friendly and is enthusiastic about winning challenges. It’s also seems to know how people behave, explaining to Lego that some people don't want to change. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he was dead, so he itself did nothing, but Dollar says hello to him before wondering why he wasn't answering. He was placed on the Dank Memes. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, in the bowling challenge, Deadpool is skipped over after iPad realises he was dead and couldn't do anything. His team loses the challenge and is up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, Button checks on Deadpool, only to see that his leg was falling off. Bread explains to him that his body was decaying, which seems to have taken a long time to happen as he never say him alive. Button's reasoning for not knowing he was dead was because he thought "Deadpool" was just a nickname. Lego also sees what's happening to Deadpool and becomes upset that he never noticed he was decaying before. Before the elimination, Lego gets iPad to revive Deadpool by putting him in the recovery center. After coming out of the machine, Deadpool rejoices about him being alive after all the years, before being confused where he currently is in. iPad explains to him about the show he's on before the elimination. At the elimination, he receives the second most likes with 89. However he also receives the second most amount of dislikes, with 106. However, Breath Mint gets more votes, so he's safe. Pool isn't chosen to do the race so he just watches and doesn't do anything else for the rest of the episode. In Never the Same, after hearing about how Lego can't find Cup anywhere, Pool says that they'll find him eventually and wouldn't leave them like that. After Lego goes off on his own after iPad is relatively unconcerned about Cup, Button asks if they should go with him, but Pool says he'll do it by himself. While trying to find Lego, he overhears Coffee and Phone's conversation, and realises that Coffee created Phone. He then finds Lego and tells him this, while also being confused whether his name was "Coffee" or "Starbucks" and what gender he is since he sounds like a girl. Lego ignores this before ranting about how iPad doesn't care for them. Pool points out that most hosts are like this, but Lego still wonders why he doesn't care and is tempted to leave the show. Pool says that he shouldn't let others' actions get to him since that's who they are and they may not change. He also praises Lego as a team captain, saying how no one else would care about others as much he does. This convinces Lego to stay, and they start to head back before they hear a scream. Phone had just been possessed by Mace and Lego notices what's going on and gets Pool to run, despite his initial confusion. Pool suggests hiding behind a tree and also tells Lego to be quiet so that Phone wouldn't hear them. He continues to try to quieten Lego but Phone already seen the two of them. They then hide behind a bush and this time Phone doesn't see them. Pool asks who that was, and Lego replies with Phone before hearing he was referring to a voice which told Phone to chase them. The two run back to tell the others about what happened, with Lego explaining that Pool heard someone telling Phone to get them. Lamp asks why they should listen to someone who was alive for a week, but Pool explains that he had a life before he died, which is why he can do everything they can do. During the challenge to find Cup and Phone, Pool asks the team if they had any ideas. When they later go through the city Pool is amazed at the city's buildings and the amount of people there. Popsicle says that this was obvious before Pool says that he wasn't alive for 10 years straight. Popsicle is curious about he died, but he doesn't remember anything, except snow and a mountain. Eventually, everyone gets caught inside the volcano by Mace. When he introduces himself, Pool recognises him, surprised that he's alive. He then asks why he's captured them anyway, to which Mace replies that he's getting rid of the contestant. Pool panics about dying after the short time he's experiencing life again. He bashes his head against the cage to get out but it doesn't do anything. Once the volcano begins to erupt, Lego tells everyone to get in the cage before Pool points out they're already in it. In Snow More Puns, when the team is trying to to thing of what to do, Button suggests making a fort, but making it more unique than the other team's. Pool asks why the appearance matters and says if it does, they can make a tree fort. Lego says that it'll take ages to build it above ground but Pool says it didn't need to be above ground, so his idea is used. Pool asks how the creation of the fort was going, and upon hearing it wasn't going to well, he says that the team doesn't do much. During the snowball fight, the team starts arguing, so Pool tells them to actually throw some snowballs. In The Crate Outdoors, for the challenge he is paired with Glasses to push the crates. He encourages the team to move on after the crates are stacked, but while climbing them he can be seen tipping over his water before screaming. However he regains the water the next time we see him, in which he tries to get Slingshot to launch him across. Slingshot is hesitant because he thinks Pool's too big, but he decides to do it after Pool says that he may get eliminated if they lose the challenge because of it. Slingshot also makes fun of Pool's size, calling him a fatty, much to his annoyance. He is able to be launched across the gap, albeit with the help of Coffee and Cakey, and he lands on Button, turning him off. The team doesn't finish the puzzle before the other team does, so they are up for the first contestant vote elimination. Later on, Lego blames everyone on the team for losing the challenge, which promptly gets everyone to vote for him. Pool is sad to Lego go, but when Phone asks him if they made the right decision in voting him off, Pool thinks they did. In Evade From the Crowd, Pool is with Cup in the Fairy Bean Ice Cream Parlor, and he thanks Cup for buying the milkshakes given the fact they usually don't eat anything before the challenge. Cup says it was the least he could do, with Pool wondering what he did to help him. Cup believed that voting out Lego must have been hard, which he follows by saying it was since Lego was his first friend since being revived. Cup asks him that he knew that he was wrong, which Pool then starts to explain that he thought so, but his speech is drowned out by Cup eyeing Jelly Bean. When he finds out he doesn't like her, he asks why. Cup explains about how she kidnapped him and nearly killed the rest of the contestants, but Pool says she didn't mean to. However, Cup keeps rambling on about how she supposedly wants to make sure they lose, with Pool noticing Jelly Bean herself was getting closer to them. Cup and Jelly Bean then try to solve the situation, and Pool just says what happened was something. Before the challenge, Pool is placed on a new team as the previous two have been split into three. He suggests calling the team the "Winning Whales," since they're supposedly going to win the competition, and his idea goes through, despite Bread not being a fan of being named after a giant fish (or mammal, corrected by Glasses). During the challenge to find Ethan, he says he could be in the forest since it's away from civilization, but Bread says he would still have to worry about the contestants themselves. His team loses the challenge, along with the Dreaming Dragons, so they're up for elimination. At the elimination he receives one vote. It is unknown who he voted for, or who voted for him. Gallery Pool oi 5 rig.png Trivia * It is thought by many viewers that Pool died in an avalanche, because in episode 4, Popsicle asked how did Pool die, and Pool said all he remembered was seeing snow and a mountain in a distance. * Pool being called “Deadpool” is a reference to the Marvel character. * Pool has had a voice change every for episode where he's alive. Category:Contestants Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Characters Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Winning Whales Category:P Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Fat Category:Kids Category:Sleep Category:Fan Favs Category:Genderless Category:Females Category:Talkless